Just One of Those High School Years
by The Luckyyy One
Summary: She's just your average high school girl. He's your typical bad boy. There goes the saying of opposites attract. High school is one heck of a roller coaster ride, now don't get me started with love...after all it's just one of those high school years. My first fanfic, co-written with FallenFan77. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so i'm new here on Fanfiction so please don't be so hard on me. After all it is the first story i will be doing. First of all, i'd like to thank my bestie she's the best, aka FallenFan77 a user here too. She and I will both be working on this fanfic. Onward to the story!

P.S, i don't own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter One-

I rubbed my eyes hearing the troublesome ringing of my alarm clock that screeched near my bed side. I pressed it and the noise stopped, I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep once more. Five minutes later, I couldn't believe i pressed the snooze button, the alarm clock began anew. My eye twitched none stop because of it's irritating noise, this was the final straw, for it will be the end of the clock. I took that so called troublesome alarm clock of mine and threw it out my bed room window. I sighed in relief when i didn't hear the vexatious ringing any longer. It was Monday morning, a new start of the week so far into the three months of school that I had. I sat up and saw the time on my phone, 6:30 A.M. Damn, no one loves waking up at this time, especially someone like me.

"Ugh," I groaned as fell back on my comfy mattress onto my soft pillow, pulling the covers over my face to block out the sun light that shined through my window. The next thing I heard was a loud knock on my bedroom door.

"KAGOME! Time for breakfast!" I heard my brother Souta shout out from the other side of the door. I took my pillow from under my head and threw it at the door. "I'm COMING!" I shouted back. Clearly from the other side of the door, I heard Souta shout,"Mom! Kagome yelled at me!"

_Oh you little squirt, i'm going to squash you like a bug later on, _I thought to myself with my eyes both squinting and glaring at the door. If only he saw my death glare, it would be his last look on my face. My name is Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen year old girl who is a freshman in high school. Ah, it sucks being in the first year of high school, with other grades that are higher than you look down on you as if you were a mere child.

I scratched my head in frustration as i looked at the time, freaking out that i had one hour left until school started. Now after all of that, I was full awake just by glancing at the clock. _Five minutes. Why can't I ever get five minutes to sleep? Why can't it be a Friday? _I questioned myself, walking to my dresser to get my school uniform.

After thirty minutes of getting ready to school, i looked in front of my mirror. My long raven hair cascaded down half way down my back. My bangs that looked point but yet was soft as a lion cubs fur. Weird simile to compare my bangs to? Yeah, i know.

"All seems good," I said to particularly no one as i placed on my brown shoes and then walking out my room.

"Good morning dear," my mother said to me as I reached the kitchen table as I watched her make breakfast. "Good morning," I retorted with a smile. My mother smiled back and continued on making breakfast, which it was pancakes. _Yum, _I thought with a cheerful smile. I smelled the sweet scent of pancakes, my mouth watered a little as I slipped on my headphones to listen to my music. My mother placed my plate of the deliciously made pancakes and looked at me with an arched brow. "Sorry," I said as I took the headphones off from my ears. I loved hearing music in the morning, but one rule in the kitchen during "family eating time" there is absolutely _no_ listening to music unless it is the radio that was playing it.

I heard a door open, it must have been Souta. Of course i was right when I saw Souta came in to the room. Now, time for some pay back, shooting him _the_ look of death and despair.

"Mad?" he questioned with a frightened tone.

_Oh yeah, i got him hook line and sinker there, _I thought with a triumph grin hidden from him. "Yeah. And i think we both know what happens when _I _get mad," I told him.

Souta backed away from where he stood. "Mom, may i be excused. I just...have an exam. I already packed my lunch, so i'll just be taking this," he said grabbing a apple from the bowl that was set in the middle of the table, just a few inches away from me. "Careful, you never know if it's poisoned," I said with a devious look in my eye. I wanted to roll of the floor laughing my butt off when I saw my brother's horrified expression. One point for me zero for little bro.

The look on my face had the word 'winner' on it. Oh yeah, so far this day is going great. My mother set my plate of breakfast in front of me. I smiled at her in gratitude and began to eat it. "New record," I said looking at my watch, staring at my empty plate. it only took me three minutes to finish my meal that is the 'most important meal of the day' I quote in my head. "One day you are going to choke on your food. I know your school may seem far, but dear you have plenty of time to get there," my mother told me.

"Yeah, unless there is no traffic and less people on the road then maybe i'll get there ten minutes before class starts," I said under my breath. "What was that?" my mother asked with her sly tone. "Nothing," I retorted with wide eyes. Quickly washing my plate, I kissed my mother on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye Mama, I'll see you when I get back, tell grandpa to take care and make sure to feed Buyo," I said getting my book bag from the front door with it half way close. I poked my head in,"Don't let Souta in my room, okay. Bye!" I left and got my pink bicycle that was placed near the tree in our yard. My grandfather was convinced that the tree was sacred but i didn't pay any mind to it, it was after just a tree. I shrugged as I took my bicycle and brought it down to the steps of my family shrine. Of lucky me as I walked down each step with my some what heavy book bag on my bag and with my hands carrying my bike.

"Finally," I muttered as I stepped on the cement and got on my bike to ride to school. I was only just reaching the school when some idiotic guy on a motorcycle zipped passed me. It almost caused me to fall off my bike. "Hey! Watch it you jerk!" I shouted. I knew the guy didn't hear me, he was too preoccupied in listening to his music that I could clearly hear blasting from a mile away. I rolled my eyes, _What a jerk. He could have killed me or himself since he wasn't wearing a helmet. __  
_

I looked around to see people staring at me, _oh great. What am I the cat in the hat? Why can't people mind their own stupid business. When there's a cat stuck up on a tree, they pass it. But when there's a girl shouting, they get all 'oh look a screaming girl. She's so loud' I mean seriously?! It's so absurd! _I groaned in more frustration.

I rode off again. I just hope I won't see the guy, or he's going to get a whole lot of screaming coming his way from this petite girl who's all fired up because of what happened.

I finally made it to school, with a minute to spare as I locked my bicycle around the park-it bike rack. I save my self the trouble by calling the upside down 'u' shaped metal contraption a, bicycle-metal-thingy. Stupid, you must think? Eh, worked and saved me trouble for me so no judging me. Call me crazy all you want I don't really care. The only thing that will be driving me to the point of insanity is the class known as, geometry, with it's formulas and all of it related to it. To get things straight, math and me don't mix well.

I made my way to my locker and stuffed my book bag in it. I took out the books that i needed for my first class and headed straight to my destination. Walking into my first period class, i placed my books on my desk and waited for class to start. I'm such a good girl aren't i? I sighed, I just wanted this day over with.

Once class did start, i heard the teacher introducing some student. I didn't pay any attention, although when the teacher asked me to raise my hand, i did. My attention was the outside of my school, how agonizing for students who sat next to the window thinking when they were leaving.

The sounds of a desk screeching brought me back to my senses. I looked next to me and my jaw dropped. _It's the jerk on that stupid motorcycle. _I thought.

He noticed me staring at him. I looked at his features, long white hair disheveled bangs a red cap on his head. Didn't he know that our school doesn't allow hats? Perhaps he doesn't, he must have been the new guy. My breath was caught in my throat when i looked into those mesmerizing golden orbs of his, it was the most beautiful color of eyes i've ever seen in my life.

Instead of saying my name. I came out with the stupidest line in my life.

"I know you. You are the dumb jerk who almost killed me this morning," I told him with a menacing tone in my voice.

That was like the "smoothest" line any girl could have said to a guy by his looks. Way to go Kagome Higurashi, way to go.

* * *

So this is like the first chapter. Nikki thanks for helping me girl. You are awesome! I should give you a cookie, my bestie. I wouldn't be writing this without you. Thanks. I'll give a shout out to the user who reviews for my story and a computerized cookie as well. (if i figure out how lol) Please review i'd appreciate it so that i can post the next chapter! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed. Here's to StoryNinja101 who was my first reviewer (gives a cookie to the wonderful user who reviewed) as promised :) enjoy the computerized cookie, i just hope it doesn't taste like computer technology lol thanks for following and favoriting. FallenFan77, hey you suggested the story and your the one helping me write it so you deserve half the credit girl. InuKagTrueLove, thanks for reviewing i'm glad i got you hooked! InuyashaXKagome (guest), thank you, if it were for fallen then i wouldn't have posted it in the first place. InuKag4ever, hm i think there's going to be many fluffs here and there in the story. PrincessKagome, Inuyasha's eyes are so dreamy, i'm a huge fangirl btw lol, your welcome. yoli05, thank you for following the story! I'll be giving out rewards for the next chapter. Here's the second chapter of Just One Of Those High School Years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am currently working with FallenFan77 so we both share the story, so the credit doesn't all go to me, she wrote half of the story and i wrote the other half.

* * *

Chapter Two- Inuyasha's PoV

It was a Monday morning, my first day at a new school. My mother called me to get ready for it and i was just too damn lazy to get up. "Inuyasha!" I heard my mother call out for the millionth time. "Alright," I grumbled as i got ready. "Your uniform is in the closet," I heard her say. _Uniform. I have to wear a uniform!? _I thought.

I scratched my unruly white hair and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Ten minutes after that, I changed into my uniform. It was black with gold buttons going down my chest. I groaned, I hated uniforms. With all my grumbling I just decided to go down to eat my breakfast.

"Finally you are up my son," my mother said as she washed the plates. "How long is school anyway?" I asked.

"Always asking the same thing," she said, humming a tune.

"Keh," he said poking his scrambled eggs. "Sweety, eat them. They are not toys," his mother said with a serious look.

Inuyasha had a keen sense of smell, he gave in and tried it. With one bite, his eye twitched,"How did you manage to destroy the taste of food that is made so easy?" he questioned trying to swallow it. His mother sweat dropped,"That is why I ask you to make breakfast."

"That's a woman's job," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Well," Mrs. Taisho placed her hands on her hips,"Excuse me, that is so stereotypical. It is not the job of a woman to cook, clean and do what man can not do. Both men and women are alike, we don't have to wash the dishes, clean the house, buy clothing and do the laundry. You should learn a thing a two from what say," his mother lectured him.

Inuyasha nodded at his mother. "Now eat up," she said with a cheerful smile as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha's eyes went to his food, _I swear if anything moves in this, I don't know what i'll do._He took the fork and scooped up a piece from the scrambled egg, eating. He then chewed and swallowed it. Inuyasha gagged and ran to the sink to rinse his mouth. _I'm going to die because of the cooking, _he thought as he was sick to his stomach.

"My cooking isn't that bad," he heard his mother say as she peeked into the room. "Sorry mom. Maybe you'll learn someday," he said as he walked out with his book bag slung over his shoulder. "Yeah one day! When you bring home a girl and she becomes your girlfriend," his mother retorted, watching me walk to my motorcycle. "Inuyasha, you forgot your hat!" his mother called out running out to place a red hat over my head. My ears twitched from under the cap, i hated hats and helmets alike, that's why i never wore a helmet when i rode on my motorcycle.

I thanked my mother. Waving a last goodbye then starting my motorcycle. I could see the school in just a block away, I scowled. I thought about the awful breakfast my mom made and smile, _Yeah, the day mom learns how to cook is the day i get a girlfriend, like that's ever going to happen. _As i reared by the corner, and noticed some person on a bicycle, _ah the olden days._

It was a girl and luckily she wasn't so close that I could hit her, but she seemed taken back when I passed her. "Hey! Watch it you jerk!" she shouted. _Keh, the wench should watch where she is going. _I thought with a gigantic smirk on my face as I reached the school.

One glance at the school would let you know that it is like a hell hole. There was a caged fence and the school looked as if it was a old haunted castle from back in the days. "What the fuck?" I said to myself, staring at it. I noticed students pass by me as I parked my bike. I lowered my cap to cover my eyes, that was until my eyes fell on the girl who yelled at me earlier.

She was locking her bicycle on the rack where most students place them. She was pretty in my opinion, I scowled at myself, _when in the seven hells did i start thinking that? _The girl had long black raven hair, but I couldn't see her face. She did have a curvaceous figure, from the green and white uniform she wore. _Alright Inuyasha, get you head out of the damn gutter and get to class. _I breathed in and walked into the school.

I looked at my schedule, first class of the day, Health. I shrugged and followed the numbers, _130, 132, 134..oh here it is, 136. _I walked in to see the teacher writing on the board and everyone in the class look at me. "You must be Inuyasha Taisho," the teacher said to me. The class began to whisper to the closest person next to them, "_The_ Inuyasha Taisho?" they all began to say. So I'm a big star because of my father and brother, since they are millionaires, but they don't live with my mother and I. They are too busy with their work. It was either that or because, I was the only half demon in my family, both my father and brother are full dog demons. My mother was human and so i was half. You rarely see humans and demons coexisting with each other let alone have a kid together.

"Kagome," the teacher spoke again. I looked at one girl raise her hand, but she wasn't staring at me. She was looking outside. _Wait a fudging minute, _I thought blinking several times. Oh the rotten luck i have. Screamer-girl is here and I bet she wants my ass kicked for scaring her earlier.

The girl known as Kagome raised her hand, still not paying any mind. "You may sit next to her," the teacher said turning back to teach. I nodded and walked over, I moved the chair back and it made that screeching noise as it scratched the floor. Well, that sure caught her attention as I shuffled in my seat. The girl looked at me with a confused look on her face. I bet i knew what she was thinking. Her gaze trailed from my hair to my eyes. My heart jumped a smidge while she stared deep into my eyes. I watched as they widened,"I know you. You are the dumb jerk who almost killed me this morning," she said.

"Uhh," I scratched the back of my head trying to figure out what the hell to say to that. Did she just had to freak out the way she did? Seriously, a guy almost kills a person and the person holds a grudge on that. Who could blame her. "Keh," I said rolling my eyes.

"So that's all you got to say?" she questioned,"Not even a, I'm sorry for nearly killing you. Jeez, boys," she muttered. "Don't you know it's against the rules to wear a hat to school? If you don't take it off the teacher is going to give you a lecture of rules and obedience. I don't know if i want to hear that for the bazillion time," she rambled.

"Did anyone ever say that you talk to much for your own damn good?" I question as I looked at the writing the teacher wrote about rocks and minerals.

She fell silent and didn't say a word. The silence continued on just until the bell rang. I studied my schedule, all the numbers were every where. "Where the fuck is room 345?" I said out loud. "Continue down the hall, turn to the left and go up two flights of stairs. Simple as that," I heard Kagome say.

"Oh," I said like an idiot,"Thanks Kagome," I told her.

"You know my name?" she question giving me a look, it was a look I couldn't see through to understand her.

"Yeah, the teacher said it didn't he?" I retorted.

"Right," Kagome said.

"Catch you later," I said with a wave and walked off to where she told me to go.

"Wait! I didn't get you name!" she shouted.

"If you were paying attention in class, you would know that my name is Inuyasha," I told her.

I heard her pulse race and the tint of red on her somewhat paled cheeks. I grinned at her, not showing my fangs with a final wave I walked off.

_Kagome huh?_

* * *

That was the second chapter, it may've been short sorry. On the next chapter I'll be giving out shout outs kinda like reward-like ones. Please review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy with exam and both me and FallenFan77 were caught up with them. She had her stories, but we finally got the time to work on this chapter so, I'm up from another chapter of the story! How about you Fallen?

Fallen; Yeah! You should thank all those wonderful reviewers, though not including me 'cheesy smile'. I should thank StoryNinja101, for the review that was really nice :) How is your story coming along? It's playing out very amazing :)

Luce; I know. Speaking of stories, how about we start on our story?

Fallen; sounds great to me!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am currently working with FallenFan77 so we both share the story, so the credit doesn't all go to me, she wrote half of the story and i wrote the other half.

* * *

Chapter Three- Kagome PoV

I inwardly smiled. This guy knew my name after all. My brows furrowed, _I so do not talk a lot. Do I? _I bit the bottom of my lip and walked to my next class which was English. My schedule for the day was first period, Health. Second period was English. Third was Mathematics followed by fourth period gym. Fifth period was Science then after Science was lunch, freedom in my terms. My last class was history.

I walked into my English class and sat next to my best friend Sango.

"Hey Kagome. Aren't you usually here first then I am? What got you held up?" Sango questioned, she was staring at me as if I did something wrong. I debated on whether to tell her who i just met, but I told her anyway.

"Oh you know I had to talk to this new guy in my last class and his name is Inuyasha," I began to tell her best friend. "Hold the damn phone. Are you talking about _the _Inuyasha Taisho? The ummm," Sango said counting her fingers,"The fourth no no no," she shook her head,"The third richest person in the world?"

"Um, does he have long white hair?" I asked her. There will be a round of screaming if who i'm referring to is really the guy she is talking about.

"Uh huh."

"Gold eyes."

"Mhm."

"Pretty much yeah." I said steeping lower into my seat, preparing myself for when my best friend would freak out like hell, but I noticed she had a serene look on her face. There was something about it, she usually doesn't have that face when. _She better not be thinking of what i'm thinking she's think. _Confusing much?

I watched as Sango slammed her notebook open and starting writing so fast that perhaps the paper would catch on fire. I shrugged, oh well, i guess i'll find out later. I then heard something hit the marble floor, it was a light noise that caught my hearing. I just dismissed it and took out my books as well as the book Romeo and Juliet written by Shakespeare.

Sango dropped her pencil on the floor and reached over to get it. Just as she was about to sit back into her seat, she felt a hand beginning to rub her ass. Her pupils dilated and were burning with fiery rage.

I looked at her notes, preparing for the test they would soon be taking, although the teacher didn't arrive yet. I didn't know what the heck was going on in the book, so a girl and a guy fall in love right? Then they get married thinking it'll unite their family trying to break off the family feud and all. Then in the end it was a tragic love story ending in both of their deaths. It wasn't a bad book either, I actually liked it. To take my mind off of somethings and yet still concentrate on my notes I asked Sango a question that she always freaks out on at times.

"English is so boring sometimes right Sango?" I asked not taking my eyes off of my notes still. There was no reply, occasionally Sango would have said something in return like, "oh yeah, this is my nap class," or, "I don't understand why we have to work on our english, it's english!" Yup that was something she would say.

"Sango? Hello are you-" I began to say, now taking my eyes off of my paper, looking at the empty seat next to me. _Huh? Where did she go? _In the corner of my eye I saw students huddled in a corner of the room. On the other side, there was Sango.

She was shaking a guy like there was no tomorrow literally, if it continued, his head would have rolled off his head. I laughed at the idea, but I needed to put a stop to it. Poor guy, wait I knew exactly who it was, he did have it coming.

"S-Sango," I said nervously, as I got up to walk over to where my best friend was. You should never try to fight off one pissed off girl or else you would find yourself knocked out in five second, this was Sango's case.

"Damn lecherous son of a- ugh! Don't ever touch my ass again or I swear I'm going to rip your hand off of your body. Got that Miroku!" Sango shouted throwing him on the floor. Her eyes were blazing fire in them.

The guy known as Miroku was the class pervert. Any chance at groping girls would send him straight to the principal's office or a hard earned smack across the face from a girl, leaving just a red handprint which would be the indication that he did touch a girl's rear end. He always had an excuse for everything, trying to avoid the assumption that he didn't grope a girl.

"You misunderstood. There was dust on your skirt and I was only trying to clean it," Miroku said trying to get up only to fall back on the floor.

Sango was about to give him another round of ass kicking until I stopped her. "Hey, relax and don't cause too much of a scene." _Not that what Sango did cause a big scene already. _

Sango scowled and walked over to her desk, she tapped her foot on the floor and fumed. "Don't mind Miroku, Sango. He's just trying to catch your attention," I told her.

"Oh yeah, he's got my full attention alright," Sango said with serious tone.

"So, is what I'm hearing is that you like me and want to bear my children?" Miroku questioned, being that he sat right next to her. He heard her say what she had said.

Sango shot him a don't-piss-me-off-even-more, kind of look. "I'd rather have the children of a boar," Sango said. [sound familiar?]

"That hurts my pride deeply," Miroku said faking a hurt tone in his voice.

"Good. It should have. Because that was my intention," Sango retorted, while the teacher walked into the room.

The class had gone by, Miroku sneaked a few gropes and Sango hit him various times. Each time he had two more bumps on his head.

"I'm guessing, Miroku never learned his lesson," I said as we walked out of the class when the period ended. Sango had a smile spread across her face as we left, leaving a thousand-bumps-on-the-head, Miroku, on his desk as if he were sleeping. However after so many blows to the head, he evidently passed out.

"Damn pervert never does," Sango said to her as we walked to math, I hated that subject even more than English. I began to think of how that Inuyasha guy's day was. Did he feel comfortable in the school. _Wait, why would I even worry about him. He almost killed me this morning and I failed to tell Sango. I guess I'll tell during lunch. Only just two more classes left before we get to eat our horribly made school lunch. Today was pizza day, hmm, the pizza wasn't half bad now that I think about_ it.

"Kagome watch where you-" I heard Sango say. "Huh?" I was caught up with her telling me to watch..what?

Next thing, for the second time today, I was forcefully knocked off my feet. I felt as if I was flying backwards, but that was until I felt someone reach out and pull me to them. In a matter of seconds before colliding on the floor, someone took the fall for me. I was in someone's arms and I some how felt safe, yet. Who the hell was still holding me?!

I knew my face was in the persons chest and their cologne was a guy's so it had to be a guy. Boy, that sounded so stupid to point out that it was a guy. I looked up and I stared directly into golden eyes. Before i could stop myself I said one work that left my mouth unguided by my conscious.

"Inuyasha?"

_Curse my luck. _

* * *

Rewards to Reviewers:

StoryNinja101- for being the first reviewer in the beginning of the story. I Love the picture for your pen name. I'll go check out your story when I'm done, hearing how fallen says that it's really amazing.

InuKagTrueLove- for most interesting name. And your pen name is true. I love it by the way. I'm glad we got you hooked on and as for Inu's mom's cooking, I had a pretty good laugh when we were thinking about that to put in the story.

AngelGirl26- for being the newest reviewer. I hope we see you in the next chapter!

Well that's for some of the rewards today, next chapter there will be more to come. Since it is now summer time. We get the time to update more frequently. Thanks for reading the chapter. Don't forget to review! Shortish, but there will be another chapter coming. See ya people!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter_ _Four_**

_Kagome's Point of View_

* * *

This school sucks! You can barely walk around the halls with how many people are going in and out of the classrooms. "Inuyasha?" I said out loud. I could hear Sango gasp in the background. Was she surprised to finally know that what was it...the third richest person in the universe or what ever is in our school?

"No shit Sherlock and get the hell off of me," he said as he ruffly pushed me aside. _Ouch, that stupid jerk!_ I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance, why can't he be a gentlemen, that's right, because he isn't one.

"Stop cursing will you, I've heard enough of it as it is earlier today," I told him.

Inuyasha glared at me, but I could feel the heat rushing on to my cheeks. This was the second time he knocked me over. First with his stupid motorcycle and now in the hallway where there are a lot of people staring at us.

"What the hell are you people staring at!" Inuyasha shouted. I scratched the side of my head and was almost pushed over to the side when I felt Sango literally go all crazy. "Kags...that is...he is. Oh kami," Sango said when she looked over at mister-I-have-a-short-temper.

"Yes, yes, we all now know he is who you know who I know, now...know," I incredulously and confusingly said.

We turned to face Inuyasha who had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed over his black uniform shirt. I finally noticed why he was wearing a hat in class. It must have fallen off when he saved me from the fall.

My eyes trailed to the top of his head, _He was...is, _I corrected mentally, _A half demon? Dog ears...twitching, can't resist- _Before I knew it, I went up to him and softly rubbed his ears. Sango's jaw dropped to the floor, stunned by what she was seeing.

"Are these real?" I asked idiotically, of course they were real, why wouldn't they be?

I could hear him growling, boy was he a really temperamental guy or what.

"Stupid wench, of course that are real, give me my damn hat," Inuyasha told me. I didn't realize I was the one holding his hat until he snatched it out of my hands.

I took a step back and looked at the floor,"Sorry. I guess I got caught up."

Inuyasha placed his hat back on and stared down at the sheet of paper in his hand, in which he took out of his pocket.

"Well, this was unexpected," our attention was snapped in Sango's direction. I completely forgot she was here. I smiled at her and looked in Inuyasha's direction to see that he was gone.

"He left when you weren't looking. As much as I'd like to tease you Kagome, I'll say this once and won't repeat myself, but I think you got a crush on him," she grinned at me from ear to ear.

_Did she actually think that I like him. There is no way that I like him! He's rude and mean and those golden eyes were just so amazing to stare into, oh crap..._I began to think to myself. Then out of nowhere, I laughed until tears strolled down my cheeks,"I do not." She gave me a look, a well-known look that I knew so well. I gaped at her,"Sango I do not. I can say the same for you, you miss-I-like-a-pervert."

She covered my mouth and hissed in my ear,"I do not love him." My eyes flashed in a devious way when she uncovered my mouth,"Yes, but I never said anything about love now did I."

Sango rolled her eyes and realized what she had said,"Wait, that came out wrong."

I smiled at her and walked away,"Okay, so in which way was that going to come out right exactly?"

"Damn you," she muttered and we both went to Math class.

"Oh Sango, you have to admit it, you have fallen in love...with a pervert," I said, I laughed, it sounded weird in my head, but hilarious when I said it. She looked at me and shook her head madly. "I am not!"

I laughed even more and wiped the tears that were in my eyes, then let out a long sigh. This day was one of the funniest ones yet.

"So Kagome, what was it like?" Sango asked me while we strolled down the halls. I cocked my head to the side thinking of her question. I shrugged,"What was what like?"

She groaned,"You are completely oblivious to the world around you. Do I need to remind you that you rubbed _**the**_ Inuyasha Taisho's ears."

I scratched my head,"I guess I am and they were so cute. I mean, for a puppy how can you not resist rubbing it's ears, but in his case, it was so damn adorable it's no wonder he wears a hat. Why can't he just take it off?"

"Um because that is the reason for him wearing a hat Kagome. My father told me stories of how many centuries ago demons and humans never really got a long together. The hated half demons and that is still a problem today," Sango told me. I nodded, letting the information sink into my head.

_Poor guy, I hope he wasn't bullied,_ I thought when we walked into math class. I should've known he was going to be there as well.

He lowered his hat down so that I wouldn't meet his gaze. Without thinking I sat down next to him, the teacher hasn't assigned seats yet, and placed my notebook that was already filled with the supplies I needed for my other classes.

"You know, I like your ears they are cute and sorry that I uh..." was there a way to not make it sound perverted? I can't exactly say, 'Oh I'm sorry for rubbing your ears, or sorry for touching them without getting the attention from the other students sitting in front of us.

I assumed he understood what I was trying to apologize for when he made his trademark 'keh' as he crossed his arms. "Whatever wench." I gave up and opened my notebook when the teacher walked into the room and said he was going to tell us what we needed for our class.

It was upsetting that I missed the smirk of a half dog demon sitting right next to me though. It would've been a shame if I did miss it, but not Sango who sat behind me as she giggled to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for not updating in a long while! I've been really busy because of my family and I moved. Sorry everybody for that very very VERY long wait. I am in school and it's been kind of hard lately, considering the fact I moved from NY to California and being in a different place and new girl in the school, even though I've been in school for over a month. It's so sad...I miss my friends and also Fallen because we have known each other since first grade. I can only communicate with her through phone and computer which isn't so bad. *Sigh* That's one reason why I haven't updated during the summer. I also got a call because Fallen had an accident from falling down the stairs of my previous school. She's fine and resting home now from what I was told. I am writing more chapters that will be posted soon. These author's notes will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am currently working with FallenFan77 so we both share the story, so the credit doesn't all go to me, she wrote half of the story and I wrote the other half.

* * *

Bye everyone!


End file.
